The present invention generally relates to tools, and more particularly, to mechanisms for clamping tool accessories to such tools.
Reciprocating tools such as jigsaws, saber saws and the like have been the subject of extensive research and development efforts over the years. A focus of many designers is the mechanisms for attaching a tool attachment such as a cutting blade, a saw blade, an abrasive, polishing or smoothing member or the like to the reciprocating portion of such tools.
Early attachment mechanisms required separate tools of one kind or another, typically screwdrivers, wrenches or levers, to attach the tool attachment to a reciprocating member by tightening screws or the like. Because special tools were often required, it was necessary to have such tools available during use in the event the tool attachment breaks or otherwise needs to be changed because it is worn out or a different type of tool attachment is needed.
Recently, there has been a concerted effort to develop new kinds of attachment or clamping mechanisms that do not require the use of tools to mount and remove tool attachments from the tool. While mechanisms are known in the prior art that have this capability, the various known designs have varying degrees of effectiveness in securely holding the tool attachment in the tool, or in the ease and convenience of operation in mounting or removing tool attachments from the tool or in the degree of complexity and therefore cost of manufacture. Known mechanisms often do not exhibit reliable operation in construction, demolition, metal cutting, and similar types of work that produce considerable amounts of particulate matter, such as drywall dust and demolition dust.